Field
The present invention relates to fuel cells.
Related Art
In order to control power generation performed by a fuel cell, a configuration in which a plurality of ECUs are incorporated is known. Each of these ECUs determines the target ranges of various types of physical quantities so as to perform control allocated to itself (JP2006-139972).